The problem of parachute opening anomalies and malfunctions well known in the parachute art as "line-overs", "semi-inversions", "inversions", "Mae Wests", "cigarette rolls", etc. has been one that spans the lifetime of conventional, completely flexible parachute canopies. Irrespective of a number of developments, these problems still exist. There is a recognized problem with circular parachutes, even though they have a comparatively even skirt configuration during deployments; this problem becomes more common and severe in parachutes which have an unequal or an uneven skirt configuration during deployment. Square and triangular planformed parachute canopies exhibit this characteristic. This highly undesirable parachute opening phenomenon is a result of the fact that occasionally during the deployment phase of parachute opening, when the parachute canopy and suspension lines are being stretched out of its container and bag, it is possible for a portion of the canopy skirt to inflate under one or more suspension lines. This incorrect inflation may result in both incomplete openings of a parachute as well as damage in varying degrees.
Previous methods of deployment control have been obtained by the use of break-cords otherwise referred to as skirt hesitators or a container-like device called a quarter bag or various devices called diapers. The use of break-cords has proven to be risky in that they are not reliable or useable in a parachute which is likely to be deployed and opened within a large spectrum of operational air speeds. Quarter-bags have been shown to be complex to fabricate, store in the lower portion of the canopy in a bundle-like manner and do not completely control the closure of the parachute's skirt when release of the bag is made at the line-stretch interval. The bundle-like configuration makes it less suitable to be packed into a variety of parachute containers or packets. Diapers are configured so that the skirt portion of the canopy is secured in a unwieldy bundle-like shape. They remain attached to the parachute after the skirt portion is released and during the opening process of the parachute after skirt release, they are likely to whip around and inflict damage during high speed openings.
Thus, there is a continuing need in the state of the art for a deployment aid that holds or controls the skirt of the parachute during deployment to alleviate, if not eliminate, parachute opening anomalies.